


Stupid Cupid Stop Picking On Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [15]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Crushes, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Teenagers, This Time Around Era, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It was just Zac's luck the girl he had a crush at first sight on is probably going to end up with Taylor.





	Stupid Cupid Stop Picking On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Goddess

Goddess.

That was the first word that popped into Zac's brain as he exited the shower after showering briefly and dressing fast. Wanting to get back into the dressing room and just relax some before having to go out to the buses.

Somehow Zac must have missed the memo though that there would be fans backstage and now he was looking at one of them and thinking she was a goddess.

A goddess who his older brother Taylor was talking too and of course Taylor had seen her first. That meant she was off limits to him it seemed.

Any girl who Taylor set his sights on first was always off limits to either him or even Isaac. It was just the way things had always been and the way things would always be.

It was also why Zac had never had a girlfriend yet up until now. Because out of both his older brothers it seemed like he and Taylor always had the same type. The beautiful girl next door that you'd never be afraid to take home to any mother and god the girl Taylor was talking to right now was really the epitome of that.

She fit that to a t.

As if both Taylor and the unnamed goddess could read his thoughts they both turned to look at him and maybe Zac was imagining things but he thought he saw the girls face light up more at the sight of him. Like he was the Hanson brother she'd really wanted to see and the one she had really wanted to talk too.

He'd just been slower in the shower than his brothers even if he had tried to hurry and Taylor had beaten him to the dressing room.

"Zac," Taylor smiled as he patted the seat beside him. "Come and meet Natalie," he said referencing the goddess beside him.

The goddess that Zac now knew was named Natalie.

A goddess that he was certain wanted him but in the end she'd probably be caught in Taylor's web because that was just how the world worked.

Blushing just a bit Zac walked over to where Taylor and Natalie where. Holding his hand out for Natalie to shake once he was sitting down on the couch beside Taylor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natalie," he told her and god he really hoped he didn't sound cheesy when he said that. He also hoped he didn't look as cheesy as he felt.

He was half afraid his fast developed crush was showing badly. But it wasn't like he could help it really, he was a hormonal teenager who knew a hot girl when he saw one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Zac," Natalie said as she shook his hand and yeah there was that look she didn't have when it had just been her and Taylor talking. "I was just telling your brother that you were my favorite Hanson," she confessed like it had been some secret.

It hadn't been though, not with the way she looked at him and maybe for once the world would let him get the girl. Regardless of her speaking to Taylor first.

At least Zac hoped that was the case but as his eyes darted to Taylor he saw the look his brother gave him and all his hopes came crashing down.

Taylor clearly wanted Natalie and that meant Zac had to back off. He'd have to let Taylor have her because they had a rule that whoever laid eyes on a pretty girl first had dibs and so Taylor had dibs. He'd have first claim to Natalie and Zac once again knew how the story would end.

Taylor would woe Natalie and they'd fall in love until Taylor broke her heart and Zac would just have to find another girl. But he wasn't sure any girl could compare to the goddess seated before him.

Not even the girl on the other couch who was engrossed in a conversation with Isaac.


End file.
